Yu-gi-oh! Gx season 4 AU
by Mosdra Kazuma
Summary: this story is a prequel to my other yugioh story and it set in season 4 of gx just to warn u it has lemon and it has manga and anime themes and original and dubbed stuff in it rakaiaxluna, segaxjesse, chassxblair, jadenxseika, syrusxAlexis, isabellaxatticus
1. 156: the return of Jaden

**this story is in a AU it has some of Rakaia the dragon duellist character it is based on season 4 but will adjustments Jaden has the evil heroes and wicked gods and seika from the manga will be in it and it will have 5d's in it for a bit only yusei and paradox and the three emperors of yilastar**

 **the couples are: rakaiaxluna, segaxjesse, chassxblair, jadenxseika, syrusxAlexis, isabellaxatticus**

 **seika will have a fiend based deck with a few reptiles and the sacred beasts**

 **I will be using hassleberry's japanze name**

just to warn u I will type the effects of cards that I made up and the cards are in the game go to yugioh wikia

Warning their my be some lemon in this chapter

chapter 1: the return of Jaden and jesses reward

Then there was a flash of light and everyone at the duel Academy came and see what is happening then Jesse try to get back up but he fell down.

"private truesdale where is the sarge I want to say sorry to him for before" said kenzan. "he is in the stars I don't know if he is coming back: said syrus crying. "HOW DARE U EVEN MENTION HIS NAME AND PRETEND HE IS STILL UR FRIEND IT IS YOUR FAULT THE SURPREME KING REAPPEARED WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO YOURSELF" Rakaia said with venom and anger then Alexis slapped Rakaia. "Rakaia it is jesses fault I am going to kill him for getting Jaden go to that cursed dimension and getting us sent to the stars well Jesse is weaken it is the best time to kill him: said Alexis then she started to choke Jesse but Tiburscia came and knocked Alexis away and he is pissed off. "how dare you touch my boyfriend if u touch him again I will show u terror more terrifying than the earthbound immortals: said Sega with venom in her voice . "your boyfriend when did that happen we never knew that the us champion" said everyone.

"answer me this when did that actually happen said chazz. "Sega it happened sometime last year I think it was 6 months after we defeated Dante (A/N in this universe it goes like this first it is year one shadow riders, second year is the light of destruction then the incident with Dante and the earthbound immortals to the clip show episode after they defeat the society of light then the third year with yubel)

2 weeks later

everyone is remembering everything that what happened in the three years since Jaden joined then they saw a meteor crashed and Jaden walked out with a bag and Jaden had golden eyes. "Jaden you have returned so we can have a our rematch.: said Chazz but Jaden walked pass them and did not answer to chazz request. "Jaden where do we stand in our relationship after what happened last year I am thinking are we still together?" asked Alexis scared. "No we are done" answered Jaden with a evil smirk that will make vegeta scarred then Jaden left laughing then he went to sleep.

in Jesse's room

"Sega what's wrong why are u being like this did you miss me, I sure missed u I was worried about you and I love you Sega " said Jesse. "Jesse I know I love you too with all my heart you are important me and don't care what people say about it" said Sega blushing.

"Sega I know but what about before when you yelled at me" said Jesse then Sega started to look sad then she shed a tear and started to cry. "Sega don't cry I hate it when you cry" said Jesse trying to confront Sega then he carefully removed the tears from Sega's face then Sega smiled seductively.

"Jesse shut up and kiss me the we can have fun in bed ok jess" said Sega seductively then Sega kissed Jesse in a full passionate kiss the it turned into a make out session then they pulled apart.

 _ **WARNING LEMON STARTING SOON SKIP IT NOW IF YOU HATE THAT TYPE OF STUFF**_

"Oh Jesse." Sega called out to Jesse from her bathhouse and he looked to see Sega relaxing in her hot tub and smiled at how beautiful she looked with the water making her pale skin glow radiantly.

"Take off your clothes and come join me for a nice warm bath Jesse." Sega said and that made Jesse blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.

"Come on, don't be shy Jesse." Sega said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Jesse stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Sega licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.

"How are you feeling Jesse?" Sega asked noticing the relaxed look on Jesse's face as soon as he entered the hot tub.

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Sega." Jesse replied.

"Good to hear Jesse." Sega said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Jesse's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Jesse's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Sega what are you doing." Jesse said when Sega finally broke the kiss only for Sega to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Jesse, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Sega said with a smirk.

"Sega, don't you think we're moving a bit fast, I mean we just met after all." Jesse said before Sega kissed him again.

"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Jesse and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Sega said and Jesse looked at Sega with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Sega's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Jesse said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Jesse and Sega snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Sega forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Jesse wasn't about to let her win that easily. Jesse pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Jesse ran his hands through Sega's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Chocolate Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Jesse took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Sega had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Jesse." Sega said while gripping Jesse's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Sega." Jesse huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Sega let out a low moan of pleasure before Jesse kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Sega sensuously stroking his cock and Jesse groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Sega sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Jesse licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Jesse smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Jesse licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Sega to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her blue haired lover.

Jesse savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Sega, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Jesse as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Jesse even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Jesse's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Sega uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Jesse's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Sega continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Jesse then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Sega felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Sega felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Jesse. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Sega's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Sega's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Sega came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Jesse licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Sega." Jesse said while smacking his lips and Sega giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Jesse." Sega said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Jesse lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Sega then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Sega then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Jesse had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Sega as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Sega deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Jesse didn't think that Sega couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Jesse's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Sega almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Jesse sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Sega's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Sega's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Jesse crazy with lust as he helped Sega hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Sega's tongue twirled around Jesse's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Jesse's cum splattered all over the inside of Sega's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Jesse." Sega said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Sega, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Jesse said and Sega smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Sega lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Jesse to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Jesse laid behind Sega on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Jesse moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Jesse waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Sega moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Jesse started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded mage kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Jesse held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Sega felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Jesse huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Sega's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Sega's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Sega had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Sega loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Jesse's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Jesse toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Jesse's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Sega's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Jesse's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Jesse's cock while grinding it as Jesse's hardness shot into Sega's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Jesse continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Sega placed her hand on Jesse's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Jesse and Sega separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Jesse filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Jesse." Sega said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Sega." Jesse said and that made Sega burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Sega seductively asked and Jesse smirked at this as Sega got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jesse and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Jesse licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Sega a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Sega moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Jesse vigorously pounded into her. Sega began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Sega blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Jesse reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Sega's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Jesse was having the time of his life with Sega's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Sega gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Sega turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Sega let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Jesse squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Jesse squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Sega whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Jesse kept pounding into Sega until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Sega and Jesse shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Jesse released Sega breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Jesse sat next to Sega and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Sega looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Sega was riding on Jesse's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Jesse thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Jesse was.

Jesse pummelled his length upright into Sega's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Jesse reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Sega's lust was driving her completely insane as Jesse circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Sega held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Jesse continued to knead together and suckle Sega's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Sega had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Jesse's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Jesse moaned with Sega and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Jesse's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Jesse still groped and teased Sega's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Sega's thumbs stroked Jesse's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Sega rolled her hips forward as Jesse's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Jesse's vein-covered length soared into Sega's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Jesse came into Sega again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Sega and trailed down Jesse's cock before separating lips and Sega lifted herself off Jesse. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Jesse and cuddled him.

"Sega, I think you've finished me." Jesse said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Sega said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Jesse smirked before he surprised Sega by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Jesse huskily said and Sega smiled at him as he entered her once more. Sega wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Sega let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Sega kept her slender legs wrapped around Jesse's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Jesse's manhood deeply pummelled into Sega's fiery core and Sega mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jesse watched with mezmirized eyes as Sega's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Sega arched her back to pull Jesse deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Jesse savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Jesse then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Sega to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Sega gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Jesse's once again. Sega's tongue practically flew into Jesse's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean blue hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Jesse continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Jesse and Sega pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Jesse continued to feverishly pound into Sega's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Jesse and Sega continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Sega's face as Jesse filled her to the brim with his essence. Jesse panted with Sega as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Jesse pulled out of Sega and some of their release came pouring out of her as Jesse picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Jesse." Sega said.

"For what Sega." Jesse asked.

"For loving me Jesse." Sega said with a smile and Jesse smiled back as the two allowed sleep to overtake them.

lemon ended

then Jesse woke up and saw Sega still smiling because she had a good time last night it was the best day in her life so far then Jesse went in the shower then got changed so did Sega.

"today we are having a friendly game between Rakaia and Jaden to decide who is going to get promoted to obelisk blue but Jaden has made a deal with Sheppard if he wins he gets the 3 wicked gods so let the best man win they start off at 8000 life points" said crowler

Rakaia

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

Jaden

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

"I start off first, I summon red eyes black chick then I activate double summon to summon another one then but first I play pot of greed I draw two cards I tribute both of them to summon 2x red eyes black dragons then I activate spell card inferno fire blast now you lose 4800 life points then I end my turn. said Rakaia

Rakaia

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 2

red eyes black dragon 2x

(2400/2000

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 7

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

Jaden

LP – 3200

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

"my turn I activate card destruction you should what it does we have to send our hands to graveyard just to warn u my entire hand was filled with evil heroes and elemental heroes then I use double dark fusion I pay 500 life points to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to summon evil hero inferno wing then I fuse Sparkman with it to summon evil hero chaos hellfire wing behold the power of what I unlocked during the incident with the pitiful earthbound and the dark world now attack his red eyes hellfire wing with chaos flame" said Jaden

double dark fusion

card-type: spell

Description: by paying 500 life points Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn 2 times.

Evil hero: Chaos hellfire wing

Card-Type: fusion /Effect Monster

Attribute: dark | Level: 8

Type: fiend

ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2100

Description: "evil hero inferno wing" + "elemental hero Sparkman

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as _Battle_ Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal combine the ATK and DEF of the destroyed monster, increase the ATK for this card by 300 points for each card in your Graveyard that includes "Elemental Hero and evil hero" in its card name.

hellfire wing ATK:2500-4800

Rakaia

LP – 3200

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 1

red eyes black dragon

(2400/2000

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 8

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

"Jaden end this duel now his effect will end u will lose to 4800 life points Rakaia u can have my promotion I will be having the wicked gods" said Jaden

"Jaden won the duel so he will be having the wicked gods but Rakaia will get the promotion now obelisk blue welcome Rakaia to our dorm" said crowler. then Luna kissed Rakaia on the lips. "Rakaia good work I will give you your reward I am allowed go to ur room only so we can have fun" said luna seductively and Rakaia was blushing.

2 hours later

Rakaia finally finished moving in the luna came in her dress they got when they went for a trip with alexia when the third year was started Sheppard allowed them to go on a holiday to recount after what juila and chirstan did they done a lot of shopping and boyfriend and girlfriend with alexia keeping them safe and not doing anything naughty.

"Rakaia nice room it fits ur rank as the prince of duel Academy and the king of obelisk and to my heart Rakaia so do u want to have fun now please honey I am waiting for u" said luna seductively.

"luna ok we could not do it because of alexia and when we were at ur house and ur family's houses we could not"said Rakaia then they started to kiss then it turned into a make out session really fast. then luna went in the shower then she came out

Lemon starting

She also had her hair undone and her hair and body glistened with hot water giving her an extra touch of sex appeal.

"Like what you see Rakaia?" Luna seductively said and all Rakaia could do was nod being at a complete loss for words at the Auburn princess of obelisk 's breathtaking beauty. Luna giggled at the Auburn male's amazed reaction knowing she had the poor king of obelisk right where the hell she wanted him.

"Well Rakaia, get ready to have your mind completely blown," Luna said before she undid her towel and let the white cloth fall to the floor leaving her toned, curvaceous form fully revealed. If Rakaia had been at a loss for words before, now he was so awestruck that he felt all the air had been ripped from his lungs. Never in his live had he ever seen something so breathtakingly beautiful.

Luna smirked to herself at seeing Rakaia's absolutely dumbfounded reaction to seeing her nude body before she began to make her way over to the dragon duelist while sensuously swaying her hips. She crawled on top of Rakaia and began to remove his clothing until he was just as naked as she was. Luna licked her lips at the sight of his toned and muscular body before crushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Rakaia reached up and framed Luna's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Rakaia inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Luna's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Luna did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Luna rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Rakaia began attacking Luna's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Rakaia kissed his way down Luna's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Rakaia licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Rakaia then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Luna moaned in pleasure as Rakaia suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Luna held Rakaia's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Rakaia worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Rakaia kissed his way down Luna's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Rakaia hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Rakaia licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Luna blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Rakaia began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Auburn princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Rakaia found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Luna let out a loud moan as she felt Rakaia's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Rakaia wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Luna moaned as Rakaia licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Luna moaned as Rakaia's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Luna and gathered her wetness.

Luna, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Rakaia and it also served to give Rakaia more wetness to taste as Rakaia continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Auburn s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Luna let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Rakaia was standing in front of the bed with Luna on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Luna smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Rakaia moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Luna brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Rakaia moaned as Luna's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Luna continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Rakaia watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Luna sucked it off while stroking it. Luna bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Rakaia's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Rakaia moaned in absolute joy as Luna's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Rakaia pounded his erection into Luna's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Auburn lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Rakaia's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Rakaia let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Luna carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Rakaia finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Luna, who loved the taste.

"Rakaia, you taste absolutely delicious." Luna said smacking her lips and Rakaia chuckled at his Auburn lover.

"Thanks Luna-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Rakaia asked

The next moment Luna was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Rakaia with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Luna said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Rakaia approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Rakaia got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Auburn temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Luna moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Rakaia smirked at her before giving the naughty Auburn mage a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Luna let out a loud scream as Rakaia's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Rakaia's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Rakaia waited to allow Luna to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Luna's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Rakaia's member shot into her pussy. Luna's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Luna was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Rakaia smirked at Luna's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Rakaia then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Rakaia pounded his erection into Luna's warmth and pleasured the Auburn mage.

Luna reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Rakaia slammed his length into Luna's womanhood and the two Auburn 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Rakaia circled his finger on Luna's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Luna moaned with Rakaia into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Auburn and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Luna closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Luna whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Rakaia's raging length. Rakaia moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Luna's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duelist pummelled his cock into Luna's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Rakaia groaned when Luna's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Rakaia removed his length from Luna's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Rakaia turned Luna around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Rakaia's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Luna soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Rakaia on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Rakaia grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Rakaia thrust his length into Luna's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Rakaia palmed Luna's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Rakaia slammed his manhood into Luna's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Luna let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Rakaia's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Auburn whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Luna held onto Rakaia's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Rakaia and Luna licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Luna bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Rakaia's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Luna held Rakaia to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Luna rubbed Rakaia's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Rakaia and Luna's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Rakaia kneaded Luna's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Luna moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Auburn lover continued to pleasure her.

Rakaia broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Luna's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Luna planted her lips on Rakaia's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Auburn princess of obelisk moved her arms from Rakaia's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Luna moaned between nibbles on Rakaia's neck as her canines brushed on him and Rakaia shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Luna nibbled on Rakaia's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Rakaia pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Luna moaned as Rakaia's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Rakaia moaned at how good Luna lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Rakaia sent his hips jetting forth into Luna's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Auburn princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Rakaia fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Luna.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Luna and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Luna trailed her finger underneath Rakaia's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Luna was straddling Rakaia backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Rakaia thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Luna's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Rakaia mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Rakaia moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Luna moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Luna whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Rakaia slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Rakaia moaned as Luna grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Rakaia hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Luna completely lost it.

"That's it Rakaia, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Luna's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Luna, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Rakaia said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Auburn mage.

"Yes Rakaia, I'm a naughty little Auburn slut. Punish my horny body Rakaia. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Rakaia." Luna screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Rakaia on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Luna's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Rakaia pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Luna's plump ass smacked against Rakaia's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Rakaia growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Luna continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Auburn lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Rakaia rubbed Luna's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Luna gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Rakaia's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Luna's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Rakaia's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Auburn female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Rakaia and Luna screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Luna's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Rakaia's cock. Luna lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Rakaia, sweaty and panting. Rakaia took a moment to catch his breath as Luna cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Rakaia said and Luna simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Luna-Chan?" Rakaia asked.

"You bet Rakaia." Luna answered and the next moment Rakaia was once again on his back with Luna straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Luna womanhood was right over his cock and Rakaia placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Luna screamed in pure ecstasy as Rakaia sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Rakaia then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Luna moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Auburn -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Rakaia twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Auburn mage stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Luna moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Rakaia then took his hands off Luna's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Luna's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Rakaia pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Luna's body like wildfire as Rakaia sharply pounded into Luna's womanhood and Rakaia held onto Luna's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Luna's weak spot was pummelled by Rakaia's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Rakaia twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Rakaia kept pounding into Luna's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Luna had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Rakaia's waist as Rakaia pounded into her. Luna's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Rakaia pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Luna worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Rakaia then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Luna's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Rakaia once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Luna whimpered in pleasure as Rakaia circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Luna then began nibbling away at Rakaia's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Rakaia moaned at the feeling of Luna's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Luna nibbled Rakaia's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Luna finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Rakaia released Luna's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Rakaia sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Rakaia and Luna let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Rakaia and Luna closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Rakaia carried Luna back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Rakaia then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Rakaia," Luna said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Rakaia over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Rakaia just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Luna's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Rakaia began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Rakaia's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Luna's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Rakaia moaned with Luna as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Luna's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Luna gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Rakaia and Luna's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Rakaia continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Luna whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Rakaia's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Auburn . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Luna could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Auburn lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Luna's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Luna collapsed onto her back and Rakaia collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Luna and Rakaia gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.

lemon end

then they fell a sleep

fin


	2. 157 158: mr trueman appears

**Episode 157 and 158**

 **this story is in a AU it has some of Rakaia the dragon duellist character it is based on season 4 but will adjustments Jaden has the evil heroes and wicked gods and seika from the manga will be in it and it will have 5d's in it for a bit only yusei and paradox and the three emperors of yilastar**

 **the couples are: rakaiaxluna, segaxjesse, chassxblair, jadenxseika, syrusxAlexis, isabellaxatticus**

 **seika will have a fiend based deck with a few reptiles and the sacred beasts**

 **I will be using hassleberry's japanze name**

 **Just to warn u the second half is mostly copied from yugioh wiki of 158**

"Jim, axel, jesse went back to their respective schools and Sega went back to pro circuit. Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte and Marcel leave Duel Academy to attempt to strengthen their relationship as father and son. Me, chazz, Blair and Rakaia promoted to obelisk blue but Kenzan declined and stayed in ra yellow. Now Jaden is the only person in slifer red and he barely talks to anyone anymore before I forgot Jaden and Alexis started to hate each other. Zane returned right now he is in the hospital at the Academy and everyone changed excluding one " said Syrus.

At the slifer dorm

Jaden is sleeping peacefully but he gets interrupted by professor Banner. " Professor Banner should be trying find a way to crossover to the afterlife? and stop worrying about me" asked Jaden coldly. " No Jaden I am fine like this way I can help u and I don't want to" answered Banner. "I never knew a ghost that did not want to crossover to the other side" said Jaden. "Jaden you changed after you discovered your true self during the incident with Creed and u tapped into his powers when u went into the dimension and succumb into darkness and allowed to take u over and help you but by doing that u have a different path to follow than anyone else like the nameless pharaoh " said Banner. then Banner saw his cat and turned into a ball then pharaoh ate him and dropped the box he had and Jaden caught it and opened it to reveal a red phone .

"A cell phone who is the one who thinks it is funny" said Jaden then he answered it. "what type of magic trick is this ah axel what do u mean a problem I will solve it right now " said Jaden.

At the card shop

complaints are coming in about the holographic technology of the Duel Disks no longer working. Students begin attempting to return large amounts of cards, thinking they are defective.

"are u sure it working before" said sadi

"You called for both of us Chancellor Sheppard and Crowler" said Alexis. " thank you for coming we have a big issue our duel system and we need help" said crowler. "ok we will help the everyone must not be treating cards any good but I request from a way improve the Miss Duel Academia" said chazz. "tell me and Sheppard later when Alexis is not here and just to tell u Seika Kohinata" said shepard. " WHY IS THAT SLUT, BITCH HAVE TO HELP US I RECON HER AND JADEN!" yelled Alexis angrily. "Alexis calm down we know u hate her give her a chance remember before we were not friends but know we are" said Luna then they left.

"Everyone we need to split into groups chazz u and yusuke go to the computer labs, Syrus you and Kensan go to ra yellow. Me and Luna will help in the card shop and Alexis u go to obelisk blue. Seika why not help with Jaden he is investigating something. ordered Rakaia

With ra yellow inspecting team

"Hey Kensan who was that with u" asked syrus " u mean Yusuke he has been the at the school when u and sarge joined" answered Kenzan. "i remember now i always forgot about him lets hurry before Alexis hunts seika down and kills her do u think Jaden will ask seika out she hot she is just as hot as Alexis maybe hotter?" asked Syrus. "i believe sarge will he started talking to her all the time we will find out at the end of the idea" answered Kenzan

At the computer center, Chazz also questions who Fujiwara is. The latter's eyes glow red, and he states that they've been friends for three years. He suggests Chazz that go to help Alexis at the Blue dorm, letting him handle the computer system. Chazz agrees and leaves. "where is master i need to find him" said Yusuke talking to himself then he got a message to go to the conference room.

"we have to destroy the cards they have darkness around them" demanded Yusuke everyone is shocked. "i have to agree my eyes become sensitive to shadow magic because of berserk dragon and hybrid dragon" said Rakaia. "we have to wait for the inspector they will find out" said Alexis. "i see why jaden broke up with u at least he knows what needs to be done mainly because of what happened to him in the dark world" said rakaia low enough so no one will hear it

with Seika

"jaden wait up can i come along" asked seika. "yes seika u can" answered jaden and they started blushing. "so seika do u love anyone?" asked jaden. "yes i do it is u u have the same feelings as me do u i know you, you have been staring at me do u want me that badly " answered seika. "Seika Kohinata do you want to go out with me tonight" asked Jaden then seika closed her eyes and kissed jaden on the lips and he was shocked for a moment the he closed his eyes and kiss back and they pulled away blushing. "Wow seika you are great kisser i think i want to taste u more because you are a goddess/ queen of this place" said Jaden. "you are so sweet i am all yours where were we" said seika. then they started making out for 5 minutes then they broke their kiss and look for the invader.

with yusuke

He went back to where the cards are in the suit case and used his powers to destroy them and cause a fire.

then yusuke ran until he has been attacked by a black cloud. "is that the person winged kuriboh. u and seika stay here i will solve this problem myself i will be back in a flash" said jaden after giving seika a kiss on the lips and leave her blushing. intervenes and tells the aura to show his true form. It comments that he didn't expect any humans to be able to see it. The form changes, and a dark-clothed figure appears, who activates a Duel Disk. "i see the supreme king made his presence known" said Mr trueman. "so u know who i am then lets duel.

[Mr T]

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

[Jaden]

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

Trueman draws "Dark Archetype" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/400) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card.

"i never seen that card what the hell is it" said Jaden. "there is cards u never heard of my liege" mr t said mocking him

[Mr T]

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 3

Monsters on the field – 1

Dark Archetype (1400/400

Face-Down Cards on the field – 1

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

"my turn i draw i activate dark fusion by sending my dreadnaught root armour exe to the graveyard i can summon evil hero dark gaia with 6400 then i use my magic card axe of despair and h-heated heart and black pendant to increase him by 2000s now he has 8400 then now attack his monster now and end the duel " ordered jaden

[Mr T]

LP – 0

Cards in hand – 0

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

"thank you buddy do u remember me it is Yusuke fujiwara" said yusuke. " Yusuke fujiwara who the hell are u are not anyone i know so tell me who are u" demanded jaden then yusukes eyes glowed. "your pathetic tricks won't work on me if you dare to it to seika i will make you pay for it" said jaden coldly with golden eyes. Then Yusuke disappeared only leaving a feather.

"he sure has a lot of tricks hey Seika you should head back and don't tell our friends" said Jade. "are you sure see you later" said seika before she left she kissed jaden on the lips then jaden called axel to ask him investigate Yusuke fujiwara

(to Rakaia and the group)

"who would do something like this burning so many cards it is wrong" said alexis " I know who it is but I can't remember that is strange" said chazz.

"it is Yusuke fujiwara he wanted to burn the cards because he saw the darkness leaking out" said Rakaia. "we should ask jaden he will know after all what happened to him in the dark world" said syrus then everyone stares at Rakaia and syrus for suggesting that

(the scene with Yusuke fujiwara is just like the anime and what atticus was doing)

"I believe it is time for me to leave I will ask seika if she wants to come with me" said jaden watching the feather

The next morning

Someone is knocking on the door

"jaden/jaden" said syrus and hassleberry " jaden" said chazz. "he is not here where is he is not there" said alexis.

"where would he be at urgent time like this" said chazz. "we can't depend on him anymore jaden changed when he got back from the dark world he is avoiding us now" said kenzan. "why would jaden avoid us for" said chazz. "I have no idea that is what my dino DNA is telling me do you know why syrus" asked/said kenzan to syrus. "I do know I will tell now" said syrus.

"after you all were sent to the stars I said nasty things to him and ran off and axel and jim followed me but jaden turned evil he destroyed villages and send them to the stars to empower to finish what brron was doing making a powerful card" said syrus "why would he do that he is not evil he may be stupid but he is not evil" said Luna. "he was angry and abandoned by everyone he must of listened to the supreme king and he must of said to fight evil with evil right syrus?" asked Rakaia " yes can finish my story to make you understand jaden's current attitude" said syrus they nodded

"where was I the card name is the super polymerisation it effect is this discard one card from ur hand u can fuse one monster on your field and one monster on your opponents and jaden was ruthless but when he got free he was ashamed of him and now I think he is going to something stupid" said syrus

 **(The talk with shepard and the two on the volcano is the same just jaden told them he has the sarced beast and they are hidden)**

 **the duel will just be like the anime I am not going to type it up because it will be boring and I am sure you all watched I a lot of times**

"jaden it's me axel I found Yusuke fujiwara he is not in the duel academy" axel told jaden " so I thought" said jaden. "but it's not that he don't exist" said axel. Said axel. "explain what you mean by that" asked jaden " he has been missing for a few years now" said axel. "what" said jaden "he has been last spotted at the old blue dorm


End file.
